


Her Thoughts

by Parasite



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Analysis, Angst, Character Thoughts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Pippa's thought in regards to certain events in 3x07 'Bad Magic'





	Her Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't agree with everything that happened in the episode. hardly, however, I wanted to write Pippa's thoughts and what not. 

Pippa remembers when she transferred to Cackle’s. She remembers meeting all the new witches and really liking all of them. 

She especially remembered Joy, who she thought was awfully pretty. She also remembers how Joy would disappear for hours, and only come back when she absolutely had to. Pippa felt jealous often, for this non-magical girl Joy spent so much time with. She wouldn't complain, that wasn’t what a friend would do. Well, she did complain once. Indigo chased her cat into a frenzy, and Pippa said something scathing but she did apologize after.

She couldn’t remember what she said to Indigo. 

But one day, Joy changed. For one, she starting going by her middle name, and even though Pippa came up with a cute nickname, Hecate always seemed upset. She often tried to cheer her up, and that just made Hiccup even more upset. 

Her time at Cackle’s was ending soon anyway, which she didn’t know at the time, but knowing now made it hurt even more. Had to go to her Father's school, even if she didn't want to. Hecate abandoned her at the broomstick water skiing display. So why even try to make up, she thought. It didn't seem fixable.

Pippa came up with a couple of theories. Was she not good enough? Did something happen with Indigo? Or was it both? Indigo disappeared and then all of a sudden, she never felt like she deserved to be friends with Hecate. Or Joy. Or whatever. 

She never thought it could be Hecate’s own insecurities. She never talks about Indigo, or when she went by Joy. Pippa doesn’t try to pry.

She doesn’t want to lose her best friend again.


End file.
